


Restrained

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Sexual Content, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzy gives Barry something better than dessert after dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restrained

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a prompt on my sideblog: SweetieFiendfics.tumblr.com

“Oh my god, Suzy!” Barry gasped as Suzy ran her nails down his exposed body. Barry’s wrists and ankles were restrained to each bedpost as Suzy straddled him. Suzy had done this on purpose. She was subtly working Barry up at the office all day and “innocently” invited him out to dinner that night. Barry thinks back to the restaurant and how Suzy was flirting with him. It was nice, he and Suzy always got along pretty well. He remembers looking at the dessert menu and how Suzy gently pulled it out of his hands and gave him a sultry look and how his body reacted when she said “I’ve got something better for you at my place   
Now here Barry was, completely naked and restrained as Suzy’s naked body straddled him. Barry ached to touch her. After she has restrained him she made him watch as she took off her clothes agonizingly slow and kept her eyes on his hardening leaking cock. She leaned down and nipped at Barry’s earlobe and whispered  
“Be a good boy and you’ll get what you want.” Barry nodded.  
“I-I’ll be good.” He wined and Suzy grinned as she sat back up and straddled Barry’s face, he knew what to do.   
He slowly licked her as a long high pitched moan escaped Suzy’s lips while she clutched onto Barry’s hair. He worked his tongue all around her as he felt her drip into his mouth making his cock twitch.   
“How do I taste Barry?” Suzy moaned.  
“So good, so sweet I love it.” Barry groaned as he slid his tongue into her causing Suzy to arch her back and tighten around his tongue as she lightly road his mouth. His cock was leaking and aching to be touched but he didn’t say anything even though he wanted to beg for release. He kept quiet though, he wanted to be her good boy.   
Suzy shifted off of Barry and shoved her tongue into his mouth and explored, tasting herself. Barry writhed under Suzy’s body.   
“Guess what Barry?” Suzy whispered in his ear.   
“Y-yeah?” Barry asked in an exasperated breath.   
“You’ve been such a good boy you are a reward.” Suzy smirked as she straddled Barry’s hips as she eased her way onto him. Barry’s whole body shivered as he slid inside of Suzy.   
“O-Oh my god YES! Thank you Suzy!” Barry groaned as Suzy rode Barry. It was wonderful, only Suzy could make him feel this way. Only Suzy could work him up to tear him down and he loved it. Barry matched Suzy’s thrust as the both of him were mercilessly fucked each other. Barry wanted to break free from his restraints and take control, to make Suzy his bitch just once but he knew she wouldn’t let him, which was fine. He was fine with being Suzy’s bitch.   
“B-Barry! I’m gonna–” Suzy rode harder and Barry matched her.  
“Y-yeah. Me too. Please Suzy, I need you, I’m so close.” Barry thrusted into his partner harder than intended but she tightened around and let out a loud scream like moan, and it was exactly what Barry needed as he came inside of Suzy.   
The both of them were still for a moment as they came down their post orgasm high. Suzy slid off of Barry and undid his restraints as she collapsed next to him. The both of them were breathing heavily as they both came back to earth. Barry looked over at Suzy who was still blushing and panting. Barry slid closer to her and pulled her into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on Barry’s chest. She laughed.  
“What is it?” Barry asked.   
“Your heart is beating so fast.” Suzy giggled.  
“Did you see what you did to me? Of course it did.” Barry joked as Suzy leaned up and kissed Barry.  
“I love you Barry.” Suzy smiled. Barry smiled back and ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her face.  
“I love you too, Suzy.”


End file.
